The Family Diamond Mystery
by pokemon2471
Summary: A preview to a series. What happens when a diamond goes missing during a baseball game, well Billy Fenson will be there to solve the mystery.


**This is a sort of preview to a series im going to be creating. This started out as a project in my creative writing class. The series will be about a family of detectives solving mysteries in different places and dates. So i hope you enjoy this**

The Family Diamond Mystery

June 18, 2007 12:47 PM

Banfield, Nevada

Banfield County Stadium

"The one o'clock baseball game with the Banfield Barbarians and the Crosstech Crustations will be beginning soon so if people can start to get to their seats. Thank you," said the announcer over the intercom.

"Well I think we should start to get to our seats," said Billy Fenson to his wife.

Billy Fenson was in his mid fifties, around five feet eight inches, large frame with grey wispy hair. He was wearing a white shirt with the words Go Barbarians in black on the front of his shirt. Also he was wearing tan shorts with white shoes.

"We sit in the penthouse seats right," said Mary Fenson

Mary Fenson was also in her mid fifties, around five feet five inches, very thin with long blonde hair. She was wearing the same shirt as Billy but the words were in blue instead of black. She also wore tan shorts but with black shoes.

"Yes we are," said Billy.

They both went down a red hallway, the red being the barbarians color, to a door which was marked as To Penthouse seats. Then they took the stairs that led them up to the Penthouse seats. The Penthouse seats were in an enclosed space that had a floor to ceiling window, across from the entry door, that allowed you to see the whole stadium. The only furniture in the room was six leather recliner chairs and a big screen TV that would show the entire game as well. They were in totalisolation from everyone else.

"Wow this is amazing, you can see the entire field from this room," said Mary in total amazement.

"These are probably the best and most expensive seats in the whole stadium," said Billy who was just as happy

"I wonder who else will be with us watching the game" pondered Mary

They both decided to sit down and wait till the game started. About two minutes before the game started four people walked in the penthouse. A woman sat next to Billy and Mary while two men and a woman sat behind them.

"Hello I guess we will all be together for the game. I'm Luna Creaton," said Luna

Luna was in her late twenties, around 5 feet 4 inches, very slim, with brown long hair. She was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with jean shorts and sandals. Also she was wearing a ring with a small diamond on it around her left ring finger.

"Hello I'm Clark Beckett and this is my wife Tara Beckett who is also Luna's twin sister and the man next to Tara is Steve Creaton my Father in law," said Clark.

Clark was a large man in his early thirties, six feet 1 inch, very large body with short black hair. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with orange strips and jeans with black sneakers.

Tara Beckett was an identical image to Luna same height and build but Tara wasn't dressed for a baseball game. She was in a long sleeveless white dress with high heels. She also had a bored look on her face as she stared out the window.

Steve Creaton was a happy looking old man in his early sixties, he was a bit chubby and walked slow, and he had short white wispy hair. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with black shorts, and was wearing tan shoes.

"Well I'm Billy Fenson and this is my wife Mary. We're pleased to meet you," said Billy.

At that time the baseball game started and everyone in the room watched the game in silence, all except Tara who looked bored. As the game went on everyone left the room at one point to either go to the bathroom or to get food. Although Clark had to ask his wife if she was sleeping to which she told him she was wide awake. During the seventh inning all of sudden Luna screamed.

"What's wrong," said Billy surprised.

"My ring it's gone," said Luna with a shocked look on her face looking down at her finger which indeed didn't hold the ring it did at the beginning of the game.

"But that's impossible you barley ever take it off. How could it be gone?" questioned Steve.

"I don't know but see," said Luna who showed everyone her finger which still didn't have the ring.

"Maybe you misplaced it," said Mary.

"Or someone stole it," said Steve.

"Why would someone steal it?" asked Billy.

"Because it is really expensive and rare," said Clark.

"Why don't you tell us the story how you got it and I might be able to help you figure out what happen to it," said Billy.

"How would you be able to help us?" asked Clark.

"Because my husband works for the Fenson detective agency and could probably help you," said Mary.

"Well I got the ring as a present for my birthday from Clark last year and I don't take it off as much. When I got back from the bathroom I looked down and noticed that it was missing," said a very sad Luna.

"She probably just left it in the bathroom not thinking about it," said Tara.

"Oh no,I couldn't have done that that ring is so important to me," said Luna.

"Now why is it so important to you," asked Billy.

"Probably because it's so expensive, I wish I had something expensive like that," said Steve.

At this point Billy was thinking about every thing that had happen the ring's mysterious disappearance, the people around him, and what might have happened to the ring. It was all very confusing to him, he just needed more information.

"Clark why did you get her a ring?" asked Billy.

"Well she's my sister in law and I thought it would be nice to get her something like that," said Clark.

"Clark what do you do for a living?" asked Mary.

"Clark is a vice president for Turbo Airplanes the slogan is lifeline into the wind." interjected Tara.

"So that means you could afford something like this," said Billy.

"Yes I could afford something like this easily," said Clark.

"So mister big shot detective who took the ring?" asked Tara.

"Well with my recent revelationI will tell you all what happened," said Billy as he stood.

At this point the game was completely forgotten about and everyone was listening to Billy as he was about to tell what happened.

"Now with the recent facts I'm sure I know what happened," said Billy.

"Well then what happened?" asked Luna.

"Well we know that the ring is expensive and rare so there would be a chance that someone would take but there is also a chance that Luna could have misplaced it," said Billy.

"But I'm positive that I didn't lose it," said Luna desperately.

"We also know that it was given as a gift by Clark to Luna for her birthday," said Billy.

"He's just beating around the bush he doesn't really know what happened to the ring," said Tara.

"Be quiet this is exactly like those mystery stories or TV shows," said Steve.

"One last question Luna when was your birthday?" asked Billy.

"It was 5 days ago. But I don't know what that has to do with anything," said a confused Luna.

"Because the person who took your ring didn't like it that you were getting so many nice gifts and the person who took your ring was your own sister Tara!" exclaimed Billy.

"That is a lie. You have nothing to prove that," said Tara who was at this point also standing.

"I can prove it and it is as simple as the clothes you are wearing," said Billy smiling.

"What's wrong with my clothes these just happen to be some of the most stylish clothes out this year," said Tara defensively.

"But they aren't exactly the things you would wear to a baseball game," said Billy.

"So I don't know much about baseball, but I thought it would be nice to spend sometime with my family and here you are calling me a thief," said Tara.

"But you are because you seem very bored with the whole concept of baseball," said Billy.

"You can't prove to everyone that I am a thief because I don't know about baseball or what to wear to a baseball game," said Tara.

"But I can prove it on what you said to me just a few minutes ago," said Billy impressed with himself.

"Really what did I say that got me accused as a thief?" asked Tara.

"I think you said so mister big shot detective who took the ring. But at that point and time we were still discussing whether the ring had been misplaced or not. So the only way you could have known if the ring was stolen is if you took it yourself!" exclaimed Billy.

"Is this true Tara, did you really take my ring?" asked Luna in surprise

"Yes it's true and what you said about me being jealous before was true as well. It seemed like all the nice things were going to you and I was just getting the clothes and the mansion nothing really special. Here's the ring I was going to give it back I just wanted you to feel like you didn't need all the nice things," said Tara with sadness in her voice

Tara took the ring out of her purse and gave it to Luna who put it right on her finger.

"Thank you Tara and you have something really nice an amazing husband that loves you very much, so let it go that you don't have nice things because you have a great husband," said Luna

"That is right I do love you very much," said Clark who went up and gave his wife a hug.

Just at that moment the announcer came on to say "And that's the game the Barbarians win the game 4 to 2,"

"Well I guess we missed the ending of the game," said Luna with a little sadness

"No, No we didn't, the ending to this game was much better than the ending of any sports game I every have seen," said Steve who was very excited at see the whole mystery solved like that.

"Through the day you are the best detective husband I could ever have," said Mary who gave Billy a hug as well

**I hope you like this please review. Anything besides plain I hate this will be appreciated.**


End file.
